


Carpe Diem

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, Suggestive Sexual Dialogue, witch curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Another day and another witch dropping bodies that appear to burn up from the inside out. The boys get a text from the reader that she found the witch at a local club but when they arrive they get more than they expected. Secrets are shared, the witch is brave, and the reader’s life hangs in the balance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @kittenofdoomage Classic Movie Quote Challenge. (Thanks for letting me join!). This also is my first reader insert story so I hope you like it.  
> Special thanks to @jaredofmo for betaing for me. You are a rockstar! <3

Dean stood looking over the club with the strobing lights, loud techno, and the smell of alcohol tainting the air. Sam emerged from a crowd near the bar approaching Dean, concern etched on Sam’s features.

“So where is she, Sammy?” Dean asked since Harley hadn’t returned with Sam.

“I don’t know Dean,” Sam sighed checking his phone again. “She texted me that she had tracked the witch here and she’d meet us at the bar but the bartender hasn’t seen her.”

“Dammit,” Dean growled looking around trying to spot her among the crowd. “If that witch has (Y/N) I’ll kill her.”

“I know Dean but we need to be calm. (Y/N)’s last text was only about twenty minutes ago. You know she gets anxious sometimes she could be in the bathroom taking a breather.” Sam gestured vaguely around to the dance floor, “Plus this isn’t really a place she’d hang out.”

Dean deflated a bit. He knew (Y/N) was self-conscious and a bit shy especially with places like this but he was still worried about her. He didn’t know why he had let her track the witch on her own while he and Sammy had checked out other leads that proved fruitless. Now she’s missing and they still don’t know who the witch could be. In fact she could be watching them right now and that pissed Dean off even more.

“Dean,” Sam pulled Dean from his thoughts. “You know she’s tough as nails we’ll find her.”

“Gentlemen?” Dean and Sam turned coming face to face with a beautiful older woman. She had long dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and a mouth curled into a smirk. “I think I can help you find your friend.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Sam spoke, “And who exactly are you?”

The woman’s smile grew wider as she spoke, “Boys. I’m the one who you’re here to kill.”

Dean pushed Sam behind him and advanced on the witch, “Where is she? What did you do to her?”

“Follow me Mr. Winchester,” the woman practically laughed giving a come hither motion with her hand as she began to descend the stairs to the dance floor.  
Sam and Dean shared a look that they had a million times before nodding and following the witch to the dance floor. When they caught up with the witch she had sat herself at a high top table sipping on a martini seemingly mesmerized by the sea of dancers. She waved to the two chairs at the table and reluctantly the Winchesters took a seat and stared her down.

She finally finished her drink and propped her elbows on the table before continuing, “You know I spotted your little girl almost immediately. Well not exactly little but I will say she is pretty.”

“Where is she?” Dean spoke through gritted teeth his hand resting behind him ready to grab his gun. He knew the witch would say anything to bait him.

“You need to relax Winchester. The longer you continue to interrupt me the closer to death (Y/N) becomes.” The witch offered nonchalantly and with a snap of her fingers refilled her drink. “Now where was I? Yes, right, your girl Friday. I must admit I was impressed that she was able to find me. In another life I would have taken her under my wing, but alas she’s chosen the life of a hunter. But when it comes to love our hearts rarely have a mind of their own I suppose.”

“Tell us where she is you evil skank,” Dean pleaded as Sam continued scanning the crowd. “I’ll even let you walk out of here alive.”

The witch threw her head back in laughter, “Oh Mr. Winchester I’m leaving here alive no matter what but I don’t know if I’ll be able to say the same for (Y/N).” The witch turned and the crowd seemed to part revealing a trio of dancers grinding suggestively on one another. “She seems to be enjoying herself.”

“What?” Dean scanned the trio and looked at the witch like she was crazy because (Y/N) wasn’t there. “She’s not there.”

“Dean?” Sam spoke softly realizing that the witch had indeed pointed out (Y/N) but she was nearly unrecognizable. “Dean she’s in the middle.” (Y/N)’s long hair had been cut, her clothes replaced by a tight black dress, and she was currently sandwiched between a man and woman both kissing and running their hands all over her.

Dean stood reaching for his gun but the witch laughed, “What? I’ve done you a favor Mr. Winchester. She was so in love with you but so afraid you’d never love her. Just look at that make over.”

“(Y/N) loves me?” Dean asked looking back to where she was dancing. The witch was practically purring seeing how affected he was by her, but only smirked when he refocused on her, “You said she’d die?”

The witch sat back and her smirk changed to a grin that was worthy of the Cheshire cat, “Unfortunately the spell I use has a terrible effect the longer it’s in the person’s system. You’ve obviously seen its handiwork since it’s what brought you to town. It’s a good spell for releasing inhibitions but the shelf life isn’t long but it’s a blast while it lasts. At the moment I’d say she probably has another twenty minutes before her body starts burning up from the inside out. It’s quite painful from my experience.”

“You’re going to fix her,” Dean demanded. “Sam, go get (Y/N) so this bitch can fix her.”

“Oh good,” The witch sat up with glee. “Yes, Sammy, go get her.”

“Dean?”

“I’m going to watch her just get (Y/N),” Dean ordered.

Sam nodded and moved through the dance floor until he was in front of (Y/N). She was entwined with the woman she was dancing with and they were kissing heavily. Sam reached over tapping her shoulder but she either didn’t feel it or was too far gone due to the spell. He called out her name and when that didn’t work he realized he needed to be more aggressive, which honestly didn’t set well with him. He gripped her shoulder firmly and pulled her from the woman until she spun around to him. Sweat was glistening off of her and her lipstick was slightly smeared but Sam’s main concern was how hot to the touch she was. 

“Sammy,” she practically cheered before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down and kissing him roughly. She released him with a smile, “God you taste so good Winchester. I wonder if Dean tastes the same. Have you and Dean ever shared a girl before? I mean I know we have this brother and sister thing but I could see myself getting used to being a little sex toy for you and Dean.” She had wrapped her arms around Sam’s left arm and was trying to press herself against Sam.

Sam began moving towards Dean trying to ignore her words and actions. He knew this was due to the spell and deep down she would be awfully embarrassed later, “Let’s go get Dean, (Y/N). We can help you with this fever.”

“Sammy I don’t have a fever. I feel amazing like I’m connected to the universe. I just want to taste life and feel everything. God those two back there were good for getting me warmed up but now all I can think about is you and Dean fucking me senseless. God wouldn’t it be hot?”

Sam breathed out a sign of relief as Dean and the witch came into view, “(Y/N) this isn’t you. But Dean and I are going to fix it.”

“(Y/N)?” Dean asked with a voice filled with pain. “Are you okay?”

(Y/N) smiled turning from Sam and jumping into Dean’s arms mirroring what she had done to Sam moments before, “Dean! I’ve been missing you all night.” She pressed her lips roughly against Dean’s. Dean lost himself for a moment and returned the kiss eagerly. He couldn’t hide it anymore how much he wanted her, but the heat coming from her skin wasn’t normal and it brought him back to reality and he pushed her completely off him as embarrassment graced his cheeks. “Dean you don’t have to be ashamed. I know you want me just as much as I want you. Plus I talked to Sam about letting you both have me. Just imagine how hot it would be to have me at the mercy of the Winchester boys.”

“(Y/N) princess listen I’ve missed you too but you have to realize something is wrong. You aren’t yourself. “

She laughed at him, “Don’t you get it Dean. I’ve got a new outlook on life. Carpe Diem!”

“Carpe Diem?” Dean repeated looking at Sam for some help.

“Carpe Diem. Seize the day, boys! Come on just get with me on this. I’ve been living in a box my whole life so afraid, filled with self-doubt, and hating my own body, but now I’m free and she helped me. I’m not ashamed of myself and I can do anything, be anything and love how I chose.”

“That’s great (Y/N) and we both want you happy but she’s killing you. She’s a witch, remember?” Sam offered.

She looked at Sam and Dean dumbfounded and then to the witch, “You said you were going to help me make Dean love me. Are you killing me?”

The witch practically cackled, “Darling I’m no miracle worker. Look at you and look at every woman he’s chased over the years and it’s never you. It will never be you. Look at your boys and how disgusted by you they are right now. How could Dean ever love a fat little thing like you?”

Without a second thought Dean turned and punched the witch feeling the satisfying crack of her nose breaking under his knuckle and he motioned for Sam to get her and turned back to (Y/N). She was shaking and her pale flesh was now practically glowing even as she was in tears. But as Dean moved forward he realized they weren’t tears. It was blood seeping from her eyes. She sunk to her knees muttering something repeatedly that he couldn’t hear. Dean was in front of her in an instant as the blood began to come from her ears and mouth.

“Call 911! Somebody call an ambulance,” he called to the crowd that had formed after he punched the witch. Dean pulled her into his arms as swiftly as he could. She was on fire and he knew her brain was probably boiling. She needed to be somewhere cold and fast. He spun until he saw a girl holding a tray, “Do you have a freezer? She’s burning up.”

The girl’s eyes widened and she nodded dropping the tray and motioning in her direction, “Yes! Yes, we do come on.” She spun motioning for people to move as Dean followed her thrilled people were moving and letting them through. The bouncer arrived opening the kitchen door and helping Dean get (Y/N) to the freezer.

The bouncer shrugged off his long coat, “Put this under her.”

“Thank you!” Dean sat her down and laid the coat on the floor of the freezer and helped her lay down. “You hold on princess.”

“Dean,” she gasped softly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough for you, but you have to know I love you. I always have. The witch just made so much sense I should have known she cursed me, but I just wanted you to see me.”

Dean hated every fiber of his being that had ever made her feel this way. She was perfect and he was too damn stupid to just let him have something for once. He led her right into the witch’s path and now she was going to die because of him. Always because of him. “(Y/N),” he moved running his hand through her hair. She was going to be so mad when she realized the witch had cut it short. “You are too good for me. I was just too damn stupid to see it. You hold on and I swear I’m going to spend the rest of my life making sure you know how I feel about you. Please hang on.”

She gasped looking up at him with tears mixing with the blood and a small smile came across her lips, “I love you Dean.”

He leaned down as a tear of his own fell to her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her chapped lips pulling back, “I love you so much.” When he pulled back far enough her eyes were closed and the shaking had stopped. He pressed his fingers to her pulse and found none. “No! Goddamit, no princess. Not like this.” He moved himself getting ready to perform CPR.

“The ambulance just pulled up,” the bouncer called to Dean. “I’m sending them back man.” Dean only nodded as he started chest compressions. Spell or not he wasn’t going to let that witch take her from him.

Sam followed in behind the paramedics as they quickly took over for Dean. Sam saw how broken his brother looked as the paramedics cut her dress and pulled out the paddles. The witch was dead and Sam hoped that meant the spell had ended but right now they needed a miracle. Sam watched his brother standing with his hands on his head as they started up the machine.

“Please just give us this, God,” Sam pleaded as the paramedics prepared to shock her. “Please just give Dean this miracle.”

**Two Days Later**

(Y/N) slowly blinked her eyes open to the harsh fluorescent lights overhead. She felt the coolness of the oxygen pumping into her nostrils, the dryness of her mouth, and the IV taped to her left hand. The word hospital registered briefly as she attempted to sit up but found herself too weak and gave up. She looked around the room and sadly found herself alone. Fear slipped into her thoughts as she tried to remember how she had ended up here. Suddenly the door swung open and she closed her eyes feigning unconsciousness.

“No Sam,” Dean responded to the phone tucked between his shoulder and his head. He dropped (Y/N)’s duffle and cringed at how loud it was before turning and sitting down the drink tray with coffee and muffins down. “She’s still out but once she’s awake we’ll sneak out of here.” Dean sighed looking to her resting form before turning to look out the window. He had hoped that she would be awake when he returned. “Yeah tell Cas we’ll be there as soon as we can. I want him to give her the okay.”

(Y/N) slowly reopened her eyes realizing it was Dean who was there. Just seeing her bow-legged hunter made her feel immensely better. Then the whiff of peppermint hit her and a small smile came across her lips at the realization that Dean always knew what she liked. She finally heard him say goodbye and watched as he took a seat on the windowsill with a cup of coffee in his hand. (Y/N) looked over his profile and the thoughts of running her hands along his scruffy jaw line or kissing his lips brought a blush to her face. She had loved him for so long but she doubted he would ever feel the same, but maybe one day she thought to herself. (Y/N) continued to watch him sipping his coffee never looking over to see her awake. She took a deep breath and called out as much as she could muster, “Is that peppermint mocha I smell?”

Dean was up in an instant coffee forgotten and by her side slipping her hand into his. “Oh god (Y/N) I didn’t think you’d ever wake up.” His other free hand was slowly moving across her forehead and smoothing down her hair. (Y/N) closed her eyes to calm the tears threatening to fall and soaked in the feel of Dean’s calloused hands comforting her. She slowly opened her eyes to Dean, who was watching her with curiosity and some other expression she couldn’t quite identify. She watched his concerned face move to a smile and without another word leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. (Y/N) froze unsure of what was happening and Dean pulled back scanning her in worry.

Dean noticed her eyes open wide almost in shock and watched as her mouth open and closed several times trying to find something to say, “(Y/N), what’s wrong?”

“You…you,” she closed her mouth to stop her muttering and took a deep breath. “Why’d you kiss me?”

Dean sighed pulling back and ran his hand on the back of his neck as he was prone to do, “What do you remember?”

“Well I tracked the witch to that ridiculous dance club over the west side of the city, texted Sam that I’d found her, and,” (Y/N) stopped as her mind seemed to go blank, “I don’t remember Dean. It’s like everything goes blank and then I woke up here.” She managed to pull herself up and reached to grab her hair. She had a habit of fiddling with her hair when nervous but when she tried to do so she realized it was no longer long enough to do. “Holy shit what happened to my hair, Dean?”

“(Y/N), I don’t know how to be gentle about this so I’m just going to lay it out for you. The witch cast the spell on you that had killed the victims and cut your hair and dolled you up for whatever reason, which she didn’t need to do because you were already perfect. But you weren’t yourself and you were going on about seizing the day and, well, you propositioned a threesome between us and you.”

“What? Oh my god,” (Y/N) fell back against the bed and grunted in pain. “Please tell me that’s all.”

Dean took a seat on the bed and he pulled her hands away from her face, “You died on me (Y/N). They had to use the defibrillator to restart your heart, but you know what you told me before you died?”

“What Dean?”

“You told me you loved me, (Y/N).”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened in shocked and she smiled, “So I take it from the kiss that you like me too, huh?”

Dean visibly looked relieved, “Oh yeah and I’m going to make sure you never forgot it. I lost you once and I don’t plan to let it happen again.”

“So I guess I owe that witch a thank you,” (Y/N) quipped.

“Well she’s dead but I have a question.” She only nodded for him to continue, “So do you have a thing for girls too? I only ask because you were very into one under that spell.”

“Really, Dean?” She frowned shaking her head at Dean. “Out of everything that happened you’re focusing on me making out with some woman.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he jumped up as (Y/N) hurled her pillow at him. “Get dressed I want to get you home to Cas so he can give you the okay then I got some making up to do.”

(Y/N) blushed as Dean handed her bag to her, “Are you sure, Dean?”

Dean moved wrapping his arms around her and letting her head rest on his chest, “I’ve never been more certain. Come on princess I got a lot of time to make up for.”

(Y/N) smiled and dressed quickly as Dean took her hand leading her from the hospital. Despite the circumstances that brought them here she was really happy they took this case.


End file.
